List of medical diagnoses
This article contains the medical diagnoses of all the eight seasons of House M.D.. Each season has its section in the table below. Just click on the tab and this will display the list. Season 1= This is a list of all the medical diagnoses from season one: |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 500px;" ! scope="col"|N° ! scope="col"|Episode ! scope="col"|Patient(s) ! scope="col"|Medical diagnose(s) |- |1 |'Alone' |Liz Masters |Medicine interaction, delirium tremens, contraceptive pill related internal bleeding, allergic reaction to antibiotics |- |2 |'The Right Stuff' |Greta Cooper |Von Hippel-Lindau syndrome |- |3 |'97 Seconds' |Thomas Stark |Strongyloides |- |4 |'Guardian Angels' |Irene |Ergot poisoning |- |5 |'Mirror Mirror' |Robert Elliot aka Mr. X |Eperythrozoon infection |- | rowspan=2|6 | rowspan=2|'Whatever It Takes' |Casey Alfonso |Heat stroke, complicated by thallium poisoning |- |John |Selenium poisoning |- |7 |'Ugly' |Kenny |Lyme disease |- |8 |'You Don't Want to Know' |Flynn |Lupus |- |9 |'Games' |Jimmy Quidd |Measles |- |10 |'It's a Wonderful Lie' |Maggie |Atypical presentation of breast cancer |- |11 |'Frozen' |Dr. Cate Milton |Fat embolism from broken toe |- |12 |'Don't Ever Change' |Roz |Floating kidney |- |13 |'No More Mr. Nice Guy' |Jeff |Chagas Disease |- |14 |'Living the Dream' |Evan Greer |Quinine allergy |- |15 |'House's Head' |Bus driver |Air embolism |- |16 |'Wilson's Heart' |Amber Volakis |Accidental Amantadine overdose due to kidney injury resulting in multiple organ failure |-|Season 5= {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 500px;" ! scope="col"|N° ! scope="col"|Episode ! scope="col"|Patient(s) ! scope="col"|Medical diagnose(s) |- |1 |'Dying Changes Everything' |Lou |Lepromatous leprosy |- |2 |'Not Cancer' |Apple |Transplanted cancerous stem cells |- |3 |'Adverse Events' |Brandon |Food Boli Bezoar |- |4 |'Birthmarks' |Nicole |Insertion of large number of pins through skull and into brain shortly after birth |- |5 |'Lucky Thirteen' |Spencer |Sjögren's syndrome |- |rowspan=2|6 |rowspan=2|'Joy' |Jerry Harmon |rowspan=2|Familial Mediterranean fever |- |Samantha Harmon |- |7 |'The Itch' |Stewart Nozick |Lead poisoning |- |rowspan=2|8 |rowspan=2|'Emancipation |Sophia Isabel Velez |Acute promyelocytic leukemia |- |Jonah |Iron toxicity |- |9 |'Last Resort' |Jason |Melioidosis |- |10 |'Let Them Eat Cake' |Emmy |Hereditary coproporphyria |- |11 |'Joy to the World' |Natalie Soellner |Eclampsia |- |12 |'Painless' |Jeff |Abdominal Epilepsy |- |13 |'Big Baby' |Sarah |Patent ductus arteriosus |- |14 |'The Greater Good |Dana Miller | Ectopic endometriosis |- |15 |'Unfaithful' |Daniel Bresson |Wiskott-Aldrich Syndrome |- |16 |'The Softer Side' |Jackson Smith |Kidney dysfunction secondary to dehydration and contrast-induced nephropathy |- |17 |'The Social Contract' |Nick Greenwald |Autoimmunity secondary to Doege-Potter syndrome |- |18 |'Here Kitty' |Morgan West |Appendiceal carcinoid |- |19 |'Locked In' |Lee |Locked-in syndrome secondary to leptospirosis |- |20 |'Simple Explanation' |Charlotte and Eddie Novack |Visceral leishmaniasis (Charlotte) and Blastomycosis (Eddie) |- |21 |'Saviors' |Doug Svensen |Sporotrichosis |- |22 |'House Divided' |Seth Miller |Sarcoidosis |- |23 |'Under My Skin' |Penelope and House |Gonorrhea (Penelope) and Vicodin addiction (House) |- |24 |'Both Sides Now' |Scott, Eugene Schwartz and House |Propylene glycol toxicity (Scott), Pancreatic tumor (Eugene Schwartz) and Psychosis (House) |-|Season 6= {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 500px;" ! scope="col"|N° ! scope="col"|Episode ! scope="col"|Patient(s) ! scope="col"|Medical diagnose(s) |- |3 |'Epic Fail' |Vince Pearson |Fabry disease |- |4 |'The Tyrant' |President Dibala and Murphy |Blastomycosis (Dibala) and phantom limb (Murphy) |- |5 |'Instant Karma' |Jack Randall |Primary Antiphospholipid syndrome |- |6 |'Brave Heart' |Donny Compson |Intracranial berry aneurysm of the brain stem |- |7 |'Known Unknowns' |Jordan |Vibrio vulnificus and haemochromatosis |- |8 |'Teamwork' |Hank Hardwick |Crohn's disease |- |9 |'Ignorance is Bliss' |James Sidas |Thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura and multiple accessory spleens |- |10 |'Wilson' |Tucker |Acute lymphoblastic leukemia |- |11 |'The Down Low' |Mickey |Hughes-Stovin syndrome |- |12 |'Remorse' |Valerie |Psychopathy secondary to Wilson's disease |- |13 |'Moving the Chains' |Daryl |Paraneoplastic syndrome secondary to melanoma |- |15 |'Private Lives' |Frankie |Whipple's disease |- |16 |'Black Hole' |Abby Nash |Cerebellar schistosomiasis delayed hypersensitivity allergy |- |17 |'Knight Fall' |Sir William |Anabolic steroid abuse accelerated by hemlock poison |- |18 |'Open and Shut' |Julia |Henoch-Schönlein Purpura |- |19 |'The Choice' |Ted |Arnold-Chiari Malformation |- |20 |'Baggage' |Sidney |Allergic reaction to tattoo ink |- |21 |'Help Me' |Hanna and Jay |Fat embolism due to amputation (Hannah); Arachnoid cyst on lower spine (Jay) |-|Season 7= {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 500px;" ! scope="col"|N° ! scope="col"|Episode ! scope="col"|Patient(s) ! scope="col"|Medical diagnose(s) |- |1 |'Now What?' |Dr. Richardson |Toad egg toxicity |- |2 |'Selfish' |Della |Sickle cell trait |- |3 |'Unwritten' |Alice Tanner |Trauma-related syringomyelia |- |4 |'Massage Therapy' |Margaret McPherson |Side effects of risperidone; schizophrenia |- |5 |'Unplanned Parenthood' |Abbey and Kayla |Pulmonary embolism secondary to lung cancer and melanoma (Abbey); hereditary melanoma (Kayla) |- |6 |'Office Politics' |Joe Dugan |Hepatitis C |- |7 |'A Pox on Our House' |Julie |Rickettsialpox |- |8 |'Small Sacrifices' |Ramon Silva |Marburg multiple sclerosis; malnutrition |- |9 |'Larger than Life' |Jack |Varicella |- |10 |'Carrot or Stick' |Driscoll and Landon Parks |Variegate porphyria |- |11 |'Family Practice' |Arlene Cuddy |Cobalt poisoning secondary to metallosis |- |12 |'You Must Remember This' |Nadia |McLeod syndrome causing Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder |- |13 |'Two Stories' |Phillip Wright |Food lodged in the lung |- |14 |'Recession Proof' |Bert Eskey |Muckle-Wells syndrome |- |15 |'Bombshells' |Ryan and Cuddy |Staphylococcus from an abcess (Ryan); Benign tumor in the kidney; antibiotic allergy (Cuddy) |- |16 |'Out of the Chute' |Lane |Bartonella |- |17 |'Fall From Grace' |Danny Jennings |Adult Refsum disease |- |18 |'The Dig' |Nina and Brian |Ehlers-Danlos Syndrome leading to compulsive hoarding; Q fever (Nina); Q fever (Brian) |- |19 |'Last Temptation' |Kendall Pearson |Lymphosarcoma |- |20 |'Changes' |Cyrus Harry |Teratoma |- |21 |'The Fix' |Dr. Wendy Lee and Terry Foley |Spanish fly (cantherides) poisoning (Wendy); Glomus tumor (Terry) |- |22 |'After Hours' |Darrien |Entamoeba |- |23 |'Moving On' |Afsoun Hamidi |Granulomatosis with polyangiitis |-|Season 8= {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 500px;" ! scope="col"|N° ! scope="col"|Episode ! scope="col"|Patient(s) ! scope="col"|Medical diagnose(s) |- |1 |'Twenty Vicodin' |Nick |Mastocytosis |- |2 |'Transplant' |Two lungs in a box |Eosinophilic pneumonitis |- |3 |'Charity Case' |Benjamin Byrd |Plummer’s disease |- |4 |'Risky Business' |Thad Barton |Hyperviscosity syndrome secondary to rheumatoid arthritis |- |5 |'The Confession' |Bob Harris |Kawasaki's syndrome |- |6 |'Parents' |Ben Parker |Syphilis and Jarisch-Herxheimer reaction |- |7 |'Dead & Buried' |Iris and Drew Lemayne |Choriocarcinoma and Dissociative identity disorder (Iris); Alport syndrome (Drew) |- |8 |'Perils of Paranoia' |Tommy |Diptheria |- |9 |'Better Half' |Andres Tavares |Reye's syndrome |- |10 |'Runaways' |Callie Rogers |Ascariasis |- |11 |'Nobody's Fault' |Bill Koppelman |Tumor lysis syndrome and steroid-induced psychosis |- |12 |'Chase' |Moira Parker |Giant cell arteritis |- |13 |'Man of the House |Joe Reese |Silent thyroiditis secondary to polyglandular autoimmune syndrome type III |- |14 |'Love is Blind' |Will Westwood |Mucormycosis |- |15 |'Blowing the Whistle' |Brant Macklin |Typhus |- |16 |'Gut Check' |Bobby Hatcher |Miller Fisher syndrome |- |17 |'We Need the Eggs' |Henry |Amoebic meningitis |- |18 |'Body and Soul |Lue |Patent ductus arteriosus |- |19 |'The C Word' |Emily Lawson |Atrial myxoma |- |20 |'Post Mortem' |Dr. Penza |Hypothyroidism secondary to repeated triclosan and caffeine exposure |- |21 |'Holding On' |Derrick |Persistent stapedial artery |- |22 |'Everybody Dies' |Oliver |Autoimmune response to an inhaled piece of plant matter Category:Lists jp Category:Respiratory Category:Mental Category:Muscular Category:Sleeping Category:Gastroenterology Category:Renale